


Curiosity Scripts

by IAmUmbreon11



Category: Original Work
Genre: script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUmbreon11/pseuds/IAmUmbreon11
Summary: the scripts for Curiosity





	Curiosity Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> NOT DONE.

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lK7OEMlB6CNd7xkxfl4tS8XvngORB6Cz_-FJIIoZiT0/edit?usp=sharing

ONLY PEOPLE WHO AUDITIONED SHOULD LOOK AT THIS.


End file.
